This disclosure generally relates to casting, and more particularly to a method and system for die casting a hybrid component.
Casting is a known technique used to yield substantially net shaped components. For example, investment casting is often used in the gas turbine engine industry to manufacture near net-shaped components, such as blades and vanes having relatively complex shapes. Investment casting involves pouring molten metal into a ceramic shell having a cavity in the shape of a component to be cast. Investment casting can be relatively labor intensive, time consuming and expensive.
Another known casting technique is die casting. Die casting involves injecting molten metal directly into a reusable die to yield near net-shaped components. Die casting has typically been used to product components that do not require high thermal mechanical performance. For example, die casting is commonly used to produce components used from relatively low melting temperature materials that are not exposed to extreme temperatures.